Flawless Mask
by abstract illusioniste
Summary: NEW VERSION UP!
1. Prologue

**Flawless Mask**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Konoha was one of the most beautiful cities in the whole country. The city was inhabited by rich people, and the whole place seemed to be flawless and perfect. The houses were bigger and grander, the dark viridian grass was always lush and manicured, and the flowers were more beautiful and smelled sweeter. The schools usually had students that were loaded with money. It was hard to stand out in the midst of this perfect world. But somehow, Sakura and her friends did.

Sakura was the leader of the most popular clique in Konoha High. She had layered pink hair that framed her pale heart shaped face perfectly. Her eyes were jaded emerald orbs, and her lips were full and rosy. She was every guy's dream. She got straight A's, always landed on the lead roles in musicals, and she was a gorgeous girl to top it off. She had her own band, which she was the lead singer in. She and her clique wore best designer clothes in the whole school. She had them all. Her father was a rich president of a company, and her mother was a former actress. She was envied by all the girls in her school, who wished they could be like her. The boys were attached to her, like bees to honey. She was sweet, but she was no joke when she was mad.

Tenten was one of Sakura's BFFs. She too, was also pretty, with her dark, glossy brown hair and light hazelnut eyes. She was the star athlete of the school and like Sakura, she had good grades. Boys hounded her as much as Sakura. Always fearless, when someone dissed either her or the clique, she was the one who made them shut up. She was the strength of the group.

Hinata was the quietest and gentlest. Her silky midnight hair and light lavender eyes made her alluring. She once was one of the geeky kids, that everyone made fun of, but when Sakura helped her to open her shell, she blossomed. She was a model student, and she had an amazing voice. Her father was a rich businessman, and her mother was the CEO of their company. Her cousin was one of the popular boys, Neji Hyuuga. He would beat anyone up who would hurt Hinata. He was like her brother, that she always looked up to.

Ino was best friends with Sakura ever since they were little. She was very beautiful, with white blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She and Sakura were the ones who started the clique. She was fun and talkative, and she was always cheerful and vivacious. She was the one who everyone went when they broke up with their boyfriends, or when they need advice on anything else. She was the group's sunshine, who cheered everyone up when they were moody or depressed.

In Konoha High, there was also a group of rich, handsome boys that had their own fanclubs. They were popular and the girls hounded them. They were the Kings of the school.

Sasuke Uchiha was the leader of the group. His rebellious, raven hair and his beautiful obsidian eyes made all the girls swoon or faint. He was usually cold and emotionless, and the only people he was closest to was his best friends. His father neglected him, paying only attention to his eldest son, Itachi, who was going to inherit the Uchiha Company. His mother was usually in some other place in the world, for she was a famous model. He was a straight A student, he was the star basketball player, and he was the lead singer of his band. Almost every girl who saw him fell in love with his good looks. He was known for his many girlfriends that he broke up with a week later.

Naruto was Sasuke's best friend. His father was the Fourth Hokage, and his mother was the daughter of a famous lord in Suna. He had blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was hyper and always enthusiastic. He knew Sasuke the best. Other than a best friend, he was also like a second brother to Sasuke. They normally had good quarrels and fights, but they never held a grudge against each other.

Shikamaru Nara was the son of a famous record producer. He had brown hair that was held up in a high ponytail, and he had piercing, dark eyes. He was the group's strategist, and the school genius. He was known for his lazy personality, but his sharp mind of an IQ of 200 made him gifted. He was even smarter than some of the teachers in Konoha High. He was the one who hacked into the school computers when the group needed it for their schemes.

Neji was part of the popular clique. He had long, chocolate hair, and light lavender eyes. He was very good looking, so he had mobs of fangirls who chased after him between breaks and classes. He got straight A's, and he was talented at acting and singing. He was adopted by Hinata's father when his parents died in a car accident. Ever since then, he had a personality similar to Sasuke's. He always kept his cool, no matter what the circumstances were. He hardly ever smiled or laughed.

These two groups were the rulers of the whole school. They were the ones that were the center of attention, and always invited to cool parties. And yet, they hardly talked to each other. They often competed against each other when it came to popularity. No one knew that something was starting between them. So everything changed, right after that summer...


	2. Chapter 1: That Summer

**Flawless Mask**

**Chapter 1: That Summer**

"Hey, watch out!" Ino yelled as she jumped into the pool. The girls dodged the wave of water, laughing. They were hanging out in Hinata's rock-lined pool, complete with water slides and a gorgeous waterfall. Tenten and Sakura were lounging on mattresses, sipping lemonade and reading _Vogue_ magazines. The other two girls were having a cannonball contest. Sakura sighed dreamily.

"I've never been so relaxed like this in my life." She dipped her pinky in the clear, sparkling water.

"Don't get used to it; it'll be over before you know it." Ino warned her. She swam to the edge of the pool. Her long, blonde hair streamed down her back as she climbed up the ladder. Ino pulled on her flip-flops and walked over to the other side of the tiled floor.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked, frowning at Ino.

"Just getting my towel," Ino pointed at her white towel slung over the arm of a beach chair.

"Oh."

Sakura whipped off her Gucci sunglasses, and squinted at the blazing sun above them. Then, she spotted someone walking down the street behind the wooden fence. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was her biggest fanboy, Rock Lee, who had a geeky bowl cut, and thick eyebrows. She dropped into the water to hide from him. Too late. By the time she slipped down to her shoulders, he spotted her pink hair.

"Hello, my beautiful cherry blossom!" He called out, as he tripped over something. She groaned. _Why am I the only person with pink hair?_

The other girls rolled their eyes. Sakura stayed in the water, as if it would protect her from the evil fanboy. Rock Lee winked at her "charmingly" and flashed a toothy smile at her. She recoiled.

"Lee, do you mind leaving us alone?" She asked in a falsely sweet voice. She hoped that he wouldn't hear the twinge of disgust in the tone. "We're sort of busy."

"Alright, but we shall meet again!" He skipped away, after flashing another smile.

The girls waited until he was far, far away from them. Then, they laughed at how ridiculous he sounded.

"We shall meet again!" Tenten mimicked. They laughed again.

"God, how long has he worshipped you?" Hinata asked.

"Ever since the first year." Sakura said, pursing her lips in thought.

"You have to give him credit for at least that, Saki." Ino said sarcastically.

"I guess you're right." Sakura laughed.

"You know, he wouldn't follow you around if you had someone," Hinata said thoughtfully. "He'll get the message that you don't like him."

"Hmm, you're right. I should get a guy this year. But all the good ones are almost all taken." Sakura said, as she got onto her mattress. She opened her magazine again, and started flipping to the section on boys. She read more a couple of minutes and said, "It says here that nowadays, guys want girls who play hard to get."

"Oh really?" Tenten asked as she swam next to Sakura. She peered at the page. "Hm. So it does." She smiled deviously. "Remember about our new year policy?"

The girls glanced at each other, and nodded. They started this policy back in grade seven. The policy stated that every new year, they had to make goals to accomplish, and they bet on each other who accomplished their goal first. The winner got twenty bucks, and the losers had to pay the bet equally among them.

"Our goals this time is to make dibs on a guy that already has a girlfriend. The object of the goal is to make that guy want us. The person that makes that guy fall head over heels over her first wins. Agreed?"

When the girls were about to answer, a cool voice interrupted them.

"Hinata, time's up. Take your friends out of the pool." Neji said smoothly. The girls turned their heads to the intruders. Four boys with extremely hot bodies stood at the edge of the pool with their one week girlfriends. Sakura's jaded eyes narrowed when she recognized them. Sasuke Uchiha and his clique. Sasuke stared back at Sakura, smirking. The tension was growing thick, until Tenten broke it with an angry retort.

"For your information, we have first dibs on the pool."

"Your point?" Neji said, looking at her blankly. As Tenten opened her mouth to snap something back, Sakura cut through.

"Let's ditch this place, girls." She got off her mattress. Sakura pushed the mattress to dry land, and climbed up the ladder, with her friends following her. After grabbing their things, they stalked off to the gazebo. The four girls sat down on the carved marble benches. And as they watched the four boys and their sluts heatedly making out, Sakura smirked.

"Hmmm, what do you say girls? How about this is our new goal?"

The girls nodded at each other, knowing the meaning of their leader's words.

They started calling dibs. (**A/N: it's obvious who they picked, so I'm not writing it) **

"Let the games begin. Ready or not, here we come!"

▓▓▓♡♥♡▓▓▓

**I couldn't wait to upload this chappie, even though I don't have many reviews. Sorry for ending it short. Anyway, I hope u liked it. I'll try to put more drama with the pairings, but since it's the beginning, you gotta bear with me, ppl!! I promise to put more pairing action in the next chapter...**

**Read and Review!!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting Between Rivals

**Flawless Mask**

**Chapter 2: ****The Meeting Between Rivals**

"You know," Ino said loudly as they walked into the locker rooms. "My cousin came here last week and told me that the herbs in the baths are artificial and gives you rashes." She earned a venomous glare from the receptionist in the lobby. She ignored it and walked on. The other girls frowned at her.

"Ino, when you want to gossip, you might not want to say it out loud," Sakura said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"That was the point." Ino said, shrugging. "It's not gossip, Saki, it's true."

"They **do** give you rashes?" Hinata asked with mild interest.

"I hope not. We're going in there in a few minutes." Tenten replied.

They put on their bathing robes and pulled the door to the baths open. A wave of hot air swept past them. Smells of massaging oils and creams hit their noses. As they walked in, a voice interrupted them.

"Hey girls!" An annoying, girly voice greeted them. Without turning around, they immediately recognized the voice. It was their rival, Ami Watanabe. She was the one who tried to steal the position of Most Popular with dirty tricks. She made dirty rumors about the four girls, and they never forgave her about that. They reluctantly turned around. They saw Ami with her fake friend, Karin.

"Hey," Sakura said with a fake smile. Ami smirked back, tossing her shiny brown hair over her shoulders.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise!" Karin said in mock friendliness. Ino wasn't fooled by her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked, narrowing her light blue eyes.

"Manners, Ino," Ami said, wagging a perfectly manicured finger at her. "We're here for the same reason you are. Just trying to relax. Anyways, I saw Sasuke-**kun** just a while ago. I think he's gotten hotter over the summer." She purred, emphasizing the suffix.

"Oh, really?" Sakura asked her in fake curiosity. Damn. She'd forgotten. Ami was Sasuke's biggest fan girl. _Oh well,_ she thought, smirking. _I'll just snatch him away from her too. _"Are you hoping to snatch him away from the **other** fangirls?"

Ami's face clouded over, and she narrowed her already squinty eyes. But she managed to take a deep breath and let the anger in.

"I guess I will," she said in a smug tone that everyone, particularly Sakura, hated. "We'll just wait and see." Sakura turned around. "Well, see ya around." She said unemotionally. She and her friends left the place where Ami and Karin stood.

◆◇◆◇◆

"I can't believe that girl!" Ino said furiously as they stalked inside the sauna room. They sat down on the warm wooden benches. The smell of burnt wood was in the moist humid air.

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, and said, "We already know she's a bitch."

"I know something that will make Ami miserable." All three heads turned at Hinata. They gaped at her; not believing Hinata out of all people just said that. Hinata was the purest and sweetest girl they knew. And she had an **evil** plan?

"Who are you and what have you done to Hinata?" Tenten demanded, laughing. Hinata frowned at her. "I'm serious."

All three's faces turned into a shocked expression. But nonetheless, they waved her on to continue.

♥§♥§♥╬♥§♥§♥

"I'm hungry!" Naruto whined, rubbing his stomach. "Let's go eat ramen!"

"Didn't we just buy you bowl of ramen a minute ago?" Shikamaru asked.

Everyone sweatdropped, and looked at Naruto weirdly as if he sprouted antlers.

"Yeah, well, a boy needs his food!" Naruto said defensively. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, dobe. You're going to make us deaf." Sasuke said smoothly.

"I'll shut up if you buy me ramen!"

"Fine. We'll stop after we go shopping." Naruto shut his mouth. Everyone looked happier. All was peaceful. That is, until...

"Sasuke-kunnnnn!" A group of fangirls came up to them. They clung on to him, squealing his name. A few girls fainted.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke shook off most of the girls, but some of them clung on. After prying their fingers off of him, he shouted, "Run!"

So they did. Panting, they managed to run inside the boys' room, and bolted the door to stop the fangirls from running in. A few minutes later, the crowd of fangirls thinned, until every one of them were gone, tired of waiting for their idol to come out.

"You should do something about those girls, man," Shikamaru said, panting heavily.

"Yeah, when you get a real girlfriend, they'll stop bothering you." Naruto said.

"Fine. I'll get a girl this year. It won't be hard. I'll just choose the best one out of them." Sasuke said unemotionally. _If there is one,_ he silently noted.

"Good." The rest of them agreed. This was not how they planned to spend their Saturday. They could hardly wait. After a few more weeks, they could stop running laps around the mall, or anywhere else. But who knew that Sasuke would pick a girl that was his former rival for popularity...

♥§♥§♥╬♥§♥§♥

**So, how was it? I hope that I'll get more reviews now, that I uploaded a new chappie. I'm sorry if it doesn't have any fluff, but I'll try to in future chapters! Thanx!**


	4. Chapter 3: Back To School Shopping

**Flawless Mask**

**Chapter 3: Back to School Shopping**

"Tenten! Try this on, it'll look good on you." Sakura threw a seafoam green halter top at her face. Tenten grumbled underneath the clothing on her face. After yanking it off, she looked at Sakura with an irritated expression.

"Thanks for the warning," she said sarcastically. The rest of the girls laughed.

They were spending their last day of summer vacation shopping for a new designer wardrobe. So far, they went through Gucci and Prada, now they were in Chanel.

Tenten went through the curtain of the changing room with an armload of clothes. After a few minutes, she came out wearing the shimmery green halter top, a layered silk skirt, and black leggings lined with silver. To finish it off, she wore a pair of three inch silver pumps. According to the ladies at Chanel, green silk and silver were **in**. Her friends surveyed her critically, then they smiled, satisfied with the outfit.

"Tenten, you look great!" Ino squealed. "Sakura was right; you do look good in that top."

"I agree," Hinata said admiringly. They were right, the whole outfit hugged Tenten's curves and it looked perfect on her.

"You should totally wear it for the first day of school." Sakura declared.

"Okay, at least I won't have to worry about what to wear anymore." Tenten agreed. She went back in the changing room. Tenten came back out with her usual clothes on, holding the chosen outfit all folded neatly. They walked to the cash register and paid for their stuff. The four girls whipped out their Platinum credit cards and handed them to the lady at the register. She swiped the cards, and put the clothes into black shopping bags with the Chanel logo. Then, the four girls trailed out, shopping bags slung over their shoulders. They walked to the mall's exit.

"I'm tired of shopping now. Let's go to my place." Ino suggested. "We could have a sleepover." The girls agreed, and pulled out their cellphones to call their parents that they were going to Ino's house for a sleepover. After getting permission, they walked out and climbed in Ino's Mercedes. (**A/N: They came together**)

♡♥♡♥♡

"Good afternoon, Ino-sama," a maid greeted her at the front door. "Should I prepare the three beds for your friends in your room, Ino-sama?"

"Yes, thank you, Amaya." Ino replied. They walked into the large marble foyer of the Yamanaka Manor. Ino's house was the biggest out of all four of them. Ino's father was the president of the Yamanaka Corp. and her mother was a former model. The house was on one of the richest streets of Konoha. Sakura's house was a block away, and Tenten's house and Hinata's were on the same street as each other, two blocks away from Sakura's house.

It was the same as the last time they were in Ino's house. The glare of the sparkling crystal chandelier lighted up the mansion. Thick, luxurious red carpet covered the two big sets of stairs. The floor was laid in creamy marble, and granite stands with beautiful vases of summer roses lined the ornate wallpaper covering the walls. The only difference was the pretty marble fountain with a spray of water sprouting out in the middle was in the center.

"Ino, did you get a new fountain?" Tenten asked, admiring the delicate carvings engraved on the marble.

"Yeah, my dad had it installed a week ago." Ino answered.

"It's so pretty!" Hinata complimented.

"Thanks." Ino said, smiling.

They went up the carpeted staircase and went down the hall to Ino's bedroom. Ino opened the polished door to reveal her glamorous bedroom. They recognized Ino's 42 inch Plasma TV, an overstuffed white couch, hot pink plush rugs, white silk curtains, and other stuff that was familiar to them from previous sleepovers. They flopped onto the couch, making a large squeak from the springs.

"Let's get this sleepover started!" Ino shouted happily.

They pulled out all the clothes they bought from the mall. They changed into the new clothes, and strutted around the whole room, modeling their new outfits. After trying on every piece of clothing they bought from the mall, Tenten declared that the jeans Ino was wearing were too tight, and Sakura decided not to wear the dress from Prada.

"Hmm, I think that skirt will look great with ribbed boots." Ino said as she studied the pink mini on Hinata's skinny waist. She ran to her walk-in closet. She came out a few minutes later carrying a pair of black ribbed boots. She handed them to Hinata.

"Try these on." Hinata pulled the high heeled boots on her feet.

"Yep, that makes the outfit much better." Tenten said. "You should wear that for tomorrow."

"You think Naruto will like it?" Hinata asked shyly. The other girls groaned. Naruto was Hinata's all-time huge crush. Sometimes, they wondered why Hinata liked him so much. He was popular and good-looking, but he was sometimes an idiot and a klutz. He never noticed Hinata, and yet, Hinata never gave up on him. It was true love. Hinata declined every date request from numbers of guys.

"I'm sure he'll like it." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. _If he ever notices her,_ she added silently. Thankfully, Hinata didn't seem to notice. She was happy.

A soft knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in!" Ino called out. The door opened, and it revealed Amaya.

"Ino-sama, dinner is ready." Amaya said, bowing before walking away.

"Great, I was starving!" Tenten said enthusiastically. They walked out of Ino's room.

♥§♥§♥╬♥§♥§♥

"What are you planning to do about finding a new girlfriend, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke shrugged, uninterested.

"I know! We can have this contest to find the perfect girl for teme. Like we can choose twenty girls that is Sasuke's type, and he can eliminate the ones he doesn't like. Then, we'll have less and less girls until-"

"There are two left, and he can choose the best one out of them." Neji finished.

"For the first time, Naruto, you actually have a good idea." Shikamaru said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded.

"Just consider that as a compliment."

"Oh, okay." Naruto grinned. The three boys groaned at him. _Why did we ever befriend this idiot? _

"So all we need to do is host a website to pick the perfect candidates for the contest. And we choose the best twenty." Neji said.

"So, teme, what do you like in girls?" Naruto asked, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

"They have to be pretty, smart, witty," Sasuke thought some more. "Not bitchy, not clingy, not so girly, and not dorky." He paused. "Oh yeah, she must cook really well." _Huh? When did Sasuke ever like cooking girls?_

"Um, okay." Naruto stared at the paper. "So these are the qualities the Great Uchiha wants, huh?" The "Great Uchiha" shot him a glare. The other two boys ignored it. They were used to this.

"Let's make it right now."

♥§♥§♥╬♥§♥§♥

**So how was it? R&R pleaz!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Contest Begins!

Chikako: Sasuke, will you do the honors of the disclaimer?

Sasuke: Hn. crosses arms

Chikako: Nooo! The Great Sasuke Uchiha has gone deaf!

Sasuke: Shut up.

Chikako: looks relieved So he isn't deaf!

Sasuke: You're even more annoying than Sakura!

Sakura: What did you say?! cracks knuckles with evil eye

Sasuke: N-nothing! laughs nervously

Chikako: gasp The Great Uchiha has just stuttered! Just because of a **girl**!

Sasuke: Shut up, or-

Chikako: Or what? does evil grin

Sasuke; I will Chidori your ass! smirks triumphantly

Chikako: Now, now, Sasuke. Just do what I want you to do, or-

Sasuke: Or what? _She can't do anything to me! I'm invincible! _

Chikako: I will make you prance around in a pink tutu with little fairy wings that say, "**Daddy's Little Girl**" in my fanfic!

Sasuke: You can't! looks scared at the thought of prancing around

Chikako: I can, and I will if you don't do the disclaimer! does evil laugh

Sasuke: You bitc-

Chikako: says menacingly Sasuke!

Sasuke: Fine. Chikako does not own the series Naruto! Happy? crosses arms like a brat, and glares at Chikako

Chikako: Yes I am! smiles innocently at Sasuke Readers, now on with the story!!

**A/N: Sorry for keeping you**** all waiting! Thanx to all you ppl who reviewed! **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Flawless Mask**

**Chapter 4: The Contest Begins!**

"Let's put down our intro now," Naruto suggested. "You know, the whole contest reason." Shikamaru nodded and clicked on the button on the screen that said, **Edit Homepage**. He began typing. _Uchiha Sasuke, bastard heartthrob-_

"Take that out," Sasuke gave his deadliest Uchiha glare. All three boys laughed, even Neji gave a little chuckle. But they stopped when they saw the blood red eyes screaming murder at them. Shikamaru gave a nervous laugh, and he quickly backspaced the words. He started again. _Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's very own heartthrob, star athlete, honor roll student is currently in search for a new girl. This time, instead of getting a new one each week, he wants to keep the relationships firm. He decided to host a contest to find the worthy candidates for the perfect girlfriend. Twenty girls will be chosen to take part. They must attend the Konoha High School, and they must fit the standards of Sasuke's idea of an ideal girlfriend. All those who want to enter click __**here**_

"How's that?" Shikamaru asked his friends.

"Hn." Sasuke gave his usual grunt.

"It's good!" Naruto gave the thumbs-up.

Neji shrugged. Shikamaru clicked the **Save Changes **button. They waited until the wait bar was fully loaded.

"Okay, time to do the contest entry page." He added a new webpage.

"And we also need the Terms and Conditions." Neji reminded him.

"Yeah, like **no catfights over Sasuke, or it will end up in disqualification.**" Naruto suggested.

"We can actually use that," Shikamaru said thoughtfully. "We can't have the contestants with a bloody lip or a black eye. It won't look good on camera."

At those words, the three boys looked at Shikamaru curiously. "What do you mean, **on camera**?" Neji demanded.

"I'm planning to air it as a show."

"Oh yeah, your dad has a friend who owns a studio." Naruto said. "Sweet! That'll make the event bigger!"

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms, not caring whether they did the stupid contest or not.

"Use the idea." Neji told Shikamaru. Shikamaru lazily pulled out his cellphone, then dialed the number to the studio.

♥§♥§♥╬♥§♥§♥

"That was delicious!" Tenten exclaimed, putting down her spoon. "What was dessert?"

"That was Hikaru's special." Ino answered. Hikaru was the Yamanakas' cook. "It's called Heavenly Hash."

"The name suits it," Sakura said, finishing every bite. "It is heavenly."

After they finished dinner, they ran upstairs to Ino's room. They found three other beds in the room.

"The maids must've brought them up while we ate." Ino said, closing the door.

They started the sleepover with a movie on Ino's Plasma TV, snacking on a bowl of strawberry popcorn and iced tea. Then Ino lent them a few of her pajamas, and they changed into them. The four girls continued the sleepover as chat/advice from each other.

"So how are we going to do this?" Ino asked them. She flopped onto the fluffy plush rug.

"Do what?" Tenten asked.

"The goal, dummy!" Ino said impatiently.

"Ohhhh...geez, you don't have to be so rash!"

"Whatever, does any of you have an idea?" Ino asked each of them.

Hinata spoke up. "We can get them to notice us, and then we make them jealous."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that!" Sakura grinned evilly. A moment later, she frowned. "And just how are we going to do that?"

"Um, well..." Hinata was on the verge of finding a strategy. Tenten cut in.

"Duh, we just do our flirt thing that makes all the guys swoon over."

"No..." Sakura's pale eyebrows were knitted together. "Remember, these guys are playboys. They won't dump you a week later if you're different from the one week whores."

"True," Tenten admitted.

"Then how...?" Hinata's voice faded away.

Sakura was silent for a moment, thinking of a successful plan. _We have to play hard to get, _she thought. _That'll make us different from the sluts. They'll probably like challenges; girls that will make them want them..._

"We have to play hard to get." Sakura said finally. The others looked up at her in curiosity.

"Remember that _Vogue_ said that most of the boys nowadays wants challenges." Sakura said, recalling the issue she read the day they were at Hinata's.

They slowly nodded, remembering the comment Sakura made when they were talking about boys.

"So, we will be poised and pretty when we're around them. And we will get them to notice us, and when they do," Sakura paused. "We go out with the boys they are rivals with-"

"-Kiba, Shino, Sai, and Gaara," Tenten finished the sentence.

"Exactly," Sakura nodded. "That'll make them jealous. And we'll think of something after we accomplish that first step."

"Oh, that's where you're getting at," Ino slowly smirked. "Great plan."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled at her.

"So when will we put the plan into action?" Hinata interrogated.

"The moment we step in through the Konoha High's doors." Sakura answered.

"Everyone clear of the plan?" Tenten asked all of them. They nodded in response.

♥§♥§♥╬♥§♥§♥

**I tried to make it longer! Sorry if this chappie was boring. I promise it'll get better at the first day of school! And thanks to hiddenleafscherryblossom for the idea of putting Sai in this fanfic! I'll update soon! Ja ne!**

**-Chikako**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

I just reread my whole story, and I think my writing then was really stupid and messed up. Just to clear the mess up, I decided to rewrite most of the chapters.

I won't delete this story, but I'll upload the edited version of this story separately. Watch out for it!

Here are the things I might or will change:

1. The play (change it to something else)

2. The intro/prologue (make it a different format)

3. Some of the fluffs (instead, I'll try to put more of the other pairings in)

4. The bet (I'm making sure it goes into action, not like before!)

5. The contest (I'm definitely going to change that)

6. Other stuff that I haven't thought of yet.

I know I'm a HUGE perfectionist, but that's who I am! I have to make everything perfect! Don't worry, the main plot, the nightmare, and the past flashes won't change, just the parts that need cleaning up.

I hope any of you aren't mad at me right now! But the story in this state seems so...BLAH. Please understand this, ppl! I promise I won't do anything too drastic on it!

-Chikako-chan

(P.S When I'm finally finished the edited version, I'll delete the original one for good.)


End file.
